


ok then, come at me

by orphan_account



Category: Roblox (Video Game), Tower Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: slime king gets chef to kill scientist for a bunch of coins.
Comments: 1





	ok then, come at me

Scientist was sitting inside the Facility, she was writing inside a journal about some inventions she would make in the future, her assistant, Byte, was right next to her.

She'd hear a knock on one of entrances, and opened the door. A boy in a chef outfit with some really huge machete stared at her.

"Uh, yes?"

All of a sudden, she was grabbed by the chef, and he'd take out his machete.

"I'm gonna end you."

"What the hell, why?!"

"None of your business, now hold still because I don't wanna get blood all over the floor."

"No! I didn't even do anything to you, lemme go!" Scientist struggle in his hands, and failed to get out of his grasp. 

"No point in trying." He'd let go of her, and raise the machete up.

Scientist shrieked, and ran off towards Byte, hesitantly turning his power on.

"Byte, BYTE!"

"Yes. Scientist?"

"HELP!"

"Ok. Loading help.log...."

"NOT THAT!"

"Ok."

"Like, help in real life! The Facility! There's a chef trying to kill me!"

"No can do. I am only a computer."

"B-but...fine!"

She'd grab her weapon (which I believe is a tesla coil.) and looked at the chef infront of her, she had to look pretty high to actually see his face. He had the shades of a ghost she had seen before, this ghost had attacked her while she was foraging with Maitake.

"Did you steal those shades by any chance?"

"What. No. Me and Tempre went to Lemonade Cat's shop to buy some badass shades for badass individuals."

"Whatever, let's fight I guess!"

"Sure. You're veeeeery bold-"

Scientist suddenly pushed Chef forward, the push barely even moving him.

"Um...."

"Yeah, die."

While she was caught off guard by her push doing nothing, she got hit by a pan.

The pan slapped her face, making her glasses fly off.

"What are you gonna do now. You're dead."

"Uh..hold on timeout!"

"We never agreed to timeouts."

Scientist's vision got blurry as she frantically searched for her glasses.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her right leg.

"Yee-OW!"

Chef had cut into her leg with his machete, blood quickly dripping from the wound, and then onto the ground, she attacked back, sending a punch at his stomach. 

"Oh, ok." Chef grabbed her again, and this time walked towards the core.

It shined a bright green, and Chef stared at it.

"Eh, it would be sad if I....destroyed it."

"NO!"

"Nothing you can do about it anyways."

Chef whacked the core repeatedly, the Facility getting darker and darker with every attack.

"Stop it! You're gonna make the power go out!"

"Do I care."

"No, but me and Byte will! Just tell me why you're doing this and ill-"

She felt a jab at her stomach, not noticing what it was.

"Because Slime King wanted me to."

Chef impaled her with his machete, dropping her on the cold ground with it.

Her body laid there, not moving at all, except for a few twitches every few seconds.

"Stupid nerd."

Chef left the Facility, walking towards Slime King's castle.

"So...did you do thy quest?"

"Yes...yes sir."

"Great, great great, here are your 300 coins as promised."

Chef took the handful of coins and ran outside of Slime King's castle, jumping up and down in his victory.


End file.
